


Take What’s Yours

by StormyShips_QuackityNotFound



Series: Round Up Of My QNF Fics [15]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, George Is Tired And Grumpy, Inspired, Light Angst, M/M, Quackity Understands, Quackitynotfound, Vent (?), What Are these tags-, and they were roommates....., kinda short sorry, no beta we die like george in manhunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyShips_QuackityNotFound/pseuds/StormyShips_QuackityNotFound
Summary: The pair have been surviving in a world wide pandemic for a whole year now, they’ve gotten sick of their small apartment. And maybe, just maybe, sick of each other.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/GeorgeNotFound
Series: Round Up Of My QNF Fics [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204889
Comments: 29
Kudos: 31





	Take What’s Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hi_lila](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_lila/gifts), [bylerthrives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bylerthrives/gifts), [NBRFVE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBRFVE/gifts).



> ‘Ello humans! How are you all doing tonight? Um, this fic is kinda I guess just a way to get out all my feelings. I am absolutely sick of quarantine and staying at home, I hate homeschooling and just want to have my friends back. I am not a vent-y type of person, I prefer to keep to myself. But in short: If I have to spend another year with my mother piling schoolwork on me, my dad yelling at me because I didn’t do my math right, or having to listen to their fights all day, I am going to curl into a ball and die.
> 
> But I want to stay alive so I can make you guys happy, you are my only joy in life lmao. Anyways, ignore my small vent there and enjoy the fic! This was inspired to me by the Gacha Trend “Take What’s Yours And Leave”. Don’t call me a geek for watching Gacha okay-

He didn’t know what they were fighting about. Probably something small like not setting the washing machine yet, or maybe not cleaning up their bedroom. All George knew was that they were fighting again. Again. It was stupid, at first they thought that when their jobs had gotten shut down Quackity and George would be able to spend more time together. Now, they are sick of the boring life they lead. The same routine every day, not being able to step in the outside world without wearing a mask or taking extra precautions. And they both always had a chip on their shoulders.

“God, Why the hell cant you just listen to me? I already told you!” Quackitys bitter words spewed out of his mouth like a canon. Even though George knew deep inside his words were never truthful, it still hurt.

“Stop yelling at me! I did nothing wrong!” George was never one to show emotion. No matter what, he trained himself to never let others see him cry or panic. He was afraid of coming off as week to the people around him, so George did his best to be the strongest person he could be.

“George, you are making this really painful to deal with right now!” Quackity fought back. They fired insults and venomous words at each other for hours. It was like watching two little kids fighting over a lego brick. Or almost like they were fighting because they had nothing better to do. Everything they said to each other was going to be regretted in the future, they knew that much, but they still fought each other to protect their own pride. Quackity and George were so much alike, they fight to win not fix anything.

But who could blame then? An entire year of waking up in the morning and knowing that the world is slowly dying along with everyones hope. The system in twisted, we’re all just unlucky to be living in it. Whether or not this life is worth living is a questionable thought. It has brought down even the happiest of people, and has made the world do an entire 180 from nice-quiet-life to living-hell in a matter of 6 months. People have lost loved ones in death, politics have been exploding all over the news, and there is going to be an entire generation of people who will have socialization issues because as a child they were forced to stay home and not see anybody for a long time.

After a while of screaming at each other, the band in George’s head suddenly snapped as tears came flooding down his face.

“Well, if you hate me so much you can take what’s yours and leave!” The Brit stated. It wasn’t yelling, it was a stone cold monotone voice that showed no emotion even though his face was wet with his tears. Quackity was caught off guard and seemed to be stunned and speechless.

“I.... George....” He tried his best to get out a sentence, but in the end it was just a few simple words with no meaning to them. George sniffled.

“Just go, Quackity...” Said man cringed, George never used his real name unless it was serious. And of course this was serious. The black haired boy stood still before taking a step back. Grabbing his lovers wrist and dragging him to the door, earning a few angry grunts from George. Quackity threw a jacket over the brunette before putting on his own, then he once again dragged him out of their apartment and outside.

”Hey, What the hell are you doing?” George tried his best to put up a fight, squirming from Quackitys firm but gentle grip. Quackity just kept on walking, like he didn’t even know that his boyfriend was there with him at the moment.

”I’m doing what you told me to do.” Quackity hummed, he finally turned back to George and gave him a sly smile. They continued to walk down the sidewalk together.

”What are you....” Suddenly, he trailed off. A very recent memory launched into his head

_“Take what’s yours and leave!”_

A blush covered George’s face as the sudden realization hit him like a brick. It was true, Quackity was just doing what he was told. George couldn’t find the anger he had in himself anymore, instead he was filled with compassion and a small bit of guilt. He didn’t fight Quackitys grip anymore, and instead decided to walk up beside him and slip his hand down so he was holding his lovers hand in his. Moments like these, he remembered that Quackity was his lover. And that he loved him. No matter how hard he tried to fool himself. George knew that Quackity loved him too, and that they are in a happy relationship with each other.

Quackity stopped walking be an isolated park. He brought George to a bench and they sat down together, still holding each other’s hand in a comforting grip.

“I’m sorry.” The black haired boy started. “I shouldn’t have been so rough with you, I know you can only take so much.” George’s heart dropped at the sound of genuine guilt in his boyfriends voice, a lesser man would have been crying their eyes out. But it only made George year up a bit.

”I’m sorry too. I know things have been bad lately, and-“ He was cut off when Quackity kissed him, obviously not wanting an explanation. Words were to long. They never had enough meaning to get a point across. So George quickly fell into the kiss, letting his lips do the talking for him because using his voice would only leave room for more mistakes. He let out a small hum and felt a wave of relief wash over him. He wasn’t going to lose his lover today.

Quackity pulled away, but not before biting softly of George’s bottom lip which caused the Brit to give a sigh of contentment. Trying his best to show a smile of confidence, Quackity cradled Georges chin with his hands and opened his mouth to speak.

“Your lucky I’m a smart ass. If I wasn’t, our relationship would be in tatters right now.” George only smiled and nodded. Quackity snorted before pressing his forehead against George’s. They still have some things to go over, some cracks to mend and some bridges to be rebuilt. But it could all be done over time. As long as they both make it out alive of quarantine.....

They were going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy, what did you think? I’m sorry this was so tiny, I didn’t really have a foundation for this story lmao. Anyways, question of the day.....
> 
> What was my past username before I changed it into what it is now?
> 
> I doubts that no one remembers 😌
> 
> Anyways, another thing! What do you guys think of me?
> 
> Put 💜(Purple Heart) If you want to be friends.  
> I am friends with all of you, so don’t worry my bb’s.
> 
> Put ❤️(Red Heart) If we’re already friends!  
> I better see lots of these in the comments-
> 
> Put 💛(Yellow Heart) If I’m just an author you really enjoy.  
> Understandable, have a nice day.
> 
> Put 💚(Green Heart) If you hate my works and don’t like me.  
> I- I’m hurt..... But okay. Even if you hate me, I still love you so-
> 
> Put 💗(Pink Heart) If you have a crush on me.  
> Um- I doubt there will be any of these, but if there are...... I’m flattered really-
> 
> Put 🖤(Black Heart) If you want me to die.  
> Me too bro, me too.
> 
> If you have a computer and you can’t use emojis, or the hearts are in different colours than the brackets say they are, just use the words in the brackets. Like, say you choose purple. You can’t use any emojis because you’re on a computer. Just type in the comments “Purple Heart”. Capiche? Good day/night humans!


End file.
